


The Best Couch in the Fleet

by grrriliketigers



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: They each get something they want.





	The Best Couch in the Fleet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2016

“Welcome, Madam President.” Helena greeted, leaning against the doorframe of her hatch with a sly grin across her pretty but stern features. 

“Admiral.” Laura replied. 

The fact that Laura and Helena were attracted to each other had escaped neither of them. Laura slid in by her, Helena made no effort to move, making sure their bodies had to brush.

“Ambrosia?” 

“Please.” 

Laura slipped her blazer off as she sat down on the couch. She’d been to Helena’s quarters before, but only on official business. Helena’s couch was so much more comfortable than anything on Colonial One or even Bill’s couch. She sank into the cushions, letting her fingers splay over it wantonly. 

Helena stood with the two glasses of ambrosia, transfixed, watching Laura petting the couch… it was more erotic than it should have been. If she put that much reverence into a couch, imagine how she'd touch an actual person.

Well, Helena hoped she wouldn’t have to imagine for much longer. 

She cleared her throat and Laura looked up. Helena held out the glass and Laura accepted it. She took a perfunctory sip and set it down. “You know why I'm here?” 

Helena’s eyes raked over Laura's revealing camisole. She took a sip of liquor and grinned, “I could guess.” She teased. 

Laura wished she could be serious for a moment but acknowledged that Helena’s attitude was one aspect of her that she admired. “And you're amenable to it?” 

“Did you draft up a contract?” Helena smirked, setting down her tumbler.

Laura folded her arms across her chest. 

Helena took Laura by the hand and pulled her to her feet. Laura's protests were swallowed up by the bruising kiss. Laura leaned into the embrace, her hands immediately questing over Helena's taut, muscled figure. 

Helena was intoxicated by the way Laura took possession of her. She slid her hands under the older woman’s camisole. She was so soft and feminine in all the right places. 

Laura's fingernails raked over Helena's chiseled back shoving her hands underneath the stiff polyester uniform pants. Helena growled, pushing Laura back against the wall. Laura grinned into the kiss. 

“Does Madam President like it a little rough?” Helena teased, hiking Laura's pencil skirt up around her waist. “How much is too much?”

“I’ll let you know when to stop…” Laura nipped at Helena’s lip. 

“Mmm, hold that thought.” Helena purred. 

She disappeared into her private quarters and Laura was left half naked and hoping she wasn’t going to regret this.

Helena returned stripped down to only her skin tight tank and a strap on dildo. Laura couldn't help the grin that spread across her features. “Bend over, Madam President.” 

Laura felt a rush of arousal. She knew Helena was calling her Madam President because the president was a bigger get than Laura, but, frak, it was hot. She bent over the arm of the couch, pulling her skirt even higher up. 

Helena stood behind her, cupping and kneading her ass reverently. Laura moaned softly, arousal pooling between her legs. Helena teased the head of the dildo up and down her inner thighs. 

“Tell me how badly you want my cock.” Helena husked.

“Frak me… please, Helena…” Laura bit her lip. 

“Call me Admiral.” She ordered as she thrust into Laura. 

Laura held back a moan as Helena buried the toy deeply into the president, the other end pushing deeply into herself. 

“Soundproof walls, no need to hold back.” Helena grinned, grabbing Laura By the hips and pulling her roughly back. 

“Ooh frak!” Laura panted. “Yes…”

“Tell me how bad you want it.” Helena demanded, grinding her hips against Laura's ass. “Do you need to be frakked, Madam President?” 

“Yes!” She hissed, “oh, frak frak frak…” 

“Tell me you need me to frak you.”

“Frak me, Admiral!” Laura roared, “for frak’s sake! Frak me so I won’t be able to frakking walk tomorrow!” 

“You’ve got it.” Helena grinned wickedly. She grabbed Laura’s arms, pulling them back, making Laura lean back into the thrusts. Helena angled upwards, doubling down on her thrusts. 

“Ohhh gods!” Laura panted, “pull my hair.” 

Helena grabbed fistfuls of lush ruddy hair, yanking back on it. Laura gasped out a moan. “Frak yes!” 

Helena could tell that Laura's walls were clamping down onto the toy which sent a new jolt of arousal through her. “Laura…” Helena ground out, her thrusts getting erratic as her orgasm washed over her in waves. 

Laura pushed back hard against the toy, chasing her own release. Helena’s fingers slid over Laura’s thighs before slipping between her legs to make tight circles over her clit. 

Laura grabbed the armrest, crying out as her orgasm tore through her. Helena wrapped her arms around Laura, holding her close as they both returned to normal. 

Helena slipped the strap on off and retreated to her private quarters again. When she returned wearing a pair of shorts, Laura had fixed her skirt and put her blazer back on. 

“Do you want to hang out for a bit?” 

“As deep and abiding as my love is for your couch…” Laura smiled. “I have quite a bit to do.” 

“Well, you’re welcome anytime.” 

“I'm sure I am.” Laura smiled suggestively. 

Helena walked with her to the door. She leaned in to kiss her as she opened the hatch. 

“Yeah, Admiral!” A passing soldier called out. And another called “get it!” 

“Soundproof walls?” Laura murmured. 

“Well... Soundproof-ish…” Helena grinned mischievously.


End file.
